tardilfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer Krona
Archer Krona is, a PHANTOM Warrior and Commander in the Andromeda Military, and is the TARDIL Crew's first introduction to the Andromeda Empire. Initially arriving on the TARDIL due to a mistake on his part, Archer has since become a member of the TARDIL 'family' and is happy to work as the Crew's connection Andromeda. History Archer's latent PHANTOM abilities, stronger than most due to both of his parents being PHANTOMs themselves, made him an almost shoe in for the Andromeda military, and sure enough he was placed into the Scouting Squadrons, one of the more dangerous assignments, as the Commander of the 1st Squad at the age of 24. First appearing on the TARDIL as a last resort stop to escape the hostile enviroment known as The Sea, Archer's visit was not sanctioned and could have potentially reignited a then thousand year war between Andromeda and the Duathrakiin Empire. As punishment, he was put on a six month suspension and sentenced to serve it on the TARDIL. However, Archer quickly found his 'punishment' to be closer to that of an extended vacation, and was soon accepted into the ranks of the TARDIL Crew. In particular he had formed a sort of close friendship with Nichos Ramaided, who seemed to view his PHANTOM Abilities as a sort of challenge in combat. Archer has also found himself intertwined with the Richards family, having entered a relationship with Lydia Richards shortly into his stay at the TARDIL. After a few months Archer had put in a request towards the Andromeda HQ for him to function as a liason between Andromeda and the TARDIL, which they allowed while requesting the TARDIL's assistance in the then reignited conflict in the Duathrakiin War. Physical Attributes *Height: 6'5" *Build: Athletic *Hair: Brown *Eyes: White, no pupil Weapons, Powers, and Spells Powers *'PHANTOM Powers: '''Archer's status as a PHANTOM grants him most of his abilities. In particular he uses them in conjuction with his agility to to maneuver around the opponents to either avoid being seen or position himself in a favorable position to attack. A particular favored tactic is to phases into the ground to avoid an attack and re-emerge close by to do a sneak attack. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Archer's time training in the Demon Soulsverse has given him enhanced stamina, physical strength, endurance, and other physical attributes along with knowledge of the Soul Arts. *'Psychic Immunity: Another of Archer's benefits as a PHANTOM, but is unique enough to qualify for its own section. Archer is immune to all but the most powerful psychic abilities. Among the TARDIL, only Nichos's telekinisis is capable of effecting him, and Iris's mental suggestion abilities are not as strong against Archer as they usually would be. '''Soul Arts Archer's training in the Demons Soulsverse has given him access to a unique brand of magic known as the Soul Arts. Powered by the souls of those he has slain, Archer can command their power to form various spells. The spells he currently wields are as follows: *'Water Veil:' Produces an Anti-Fire Field around Archer, reducing the effect of flame based attacks against him. *'Warding: '''Produces a personal barrier around Archer that severely reduces the effects of physical attacks against him. *'Anti-Magic Field:' Produces a personal barrier around Archer that renders all foreign magic against him useless. This includes beneficial or otherwise harmless spells such as healing and buff magic. *'Soul Ray: Fires a piercing beam of magical energy towards Archer's target. The Ray holds a piercing effect and can therefore punch through barriers and is extremelly potent, capable of puncturing through the skull of a Slyyn Yii Hybrid with no trouble *'''Homing Soul Arrow: Produces several orbs of magical energy and launches them at the target with a tracking effect. The orbs explode on contact with a high power. *'Fireball: '''Launches a ball of Hellfire at the target. *'Firestorm: Surrounds Archer with a ring of Hellfire *'God's Wrath: '''Surrounds Archer with a bubble of pure magical energy that is harmful to the touch. When released it released a powerful shockwave *'Recover: '''Heals Archer's wounds. '''Weapons *'Poison' Gauntlets: 'A trip to the Knightvers allowed Archer to procure a set of Poisoned Claw Gauntlets, though he doesn't make much use of them. *'Claws of Hades: Made by Lydia, these are Clawed Chains that are able to rip out a targets soul. Unbreakable and of technically infinite length, the Claws are a versatile weapon that Archer has made much use out of. Abilities he has discovered he can use with the Chains include: **'Chain Prison:' By slamming Archers fist into the ground while wrapped with the chains, chains burst out of the ground and wrap around the target, constricing their movement or pinning them to the ground. In addition, he can pull the chains taught as they emerge allowing them to function as makeshift spikes Other *'Catgirl Form: '''Due to some... hi jinks involving Athena Archer now has a Felian catgirl form that he can go back and forth between. *'Power Armor: A commission to J, Archer's power armor grants him enhanced mobility, a steeadfast effect to prevent him from being knocked back by powerful blows, a blur and stealth effect to make him harder to detect, and a module that scales his physical strength to that of his opponent. In addition, it's made of a material that make it resistant to being pierced. *'''Phantom Core: Not ''quite ''exclusive to Archer, but he was the one who brought the Cores onto the TARDIL. Most of Archer's energy weapons are powered by the Cores due to Anti-Sea Protocol, and as a result are of a higher power grade than most energy weapons. Category:Character Category:TheReptile